


Colder is fun if you like to skate

by TheShhhSpot



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [48]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, This is an AU, and a bunch of other drivers I will be adding later, and their RD, doubles of each character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot
Summary: It had initially been Lief’s idea. Marcus knew he liked hockey since the first time they went to a match along with Jaamies, Kimi, and other young stallions. They slowly made up their little team and what a better time to play than the winter break.In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Drivers, some of them might also like to play hockey from time to time... and wear casual knitwear made by their captain...





	Colder is fun if you like to skate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Grid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391016) by [Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release), [Checoyourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself). 



> Hello I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I will try to update it as soon as possible when I get the other parts done :)  
> I really hope you like it Jasha! (I tried)  
> You really should read some of her works for this to make sense, I have linked one of them to this work in case you want to read more about The Verse.

_One goes up, twist it and inside the hoop and one goes up, twist it and inside the hoop and…_

He is getting better at this, no, not better, he is getting excellent at this. _One in, turn it around, and then inside the hoop, and then…_ It’s amazing, Lief things. It looks easy but it’s not, there’s always new levels, new patters to make, new intricate designs to put into his new creation. It’s like racing in a way. He needs to focus as he knits the intricate patterns without missing one beat, one by one with the help of the needles. _One in, turn it around, and then inside the hoop, and then one in, turn it around…_

He thinks Marcus will like this hat. He can’t wait for Rig’s opinion when he sees it, Kleverig and his man should arrive at any second now.

It’s funny, because the last time Lief gave him a scarf, Rig had been very confused and Lief thought he might have to teach him how it was used, although he doubted Rigs didn’t know given that Kevin, Rig’s man, had been using a similar artifact around his neck at the time.

[It goes like that] He remembers pointing at the fabric around Kevin’s neck. That scarf was not made like he had made his scarf. It was indeed not as soft and with no visible patters. Marcus always got him very bright colors and soft yarn for him to knit into clothes.

[I’m sorry Lief, but that won’t fit in my helmet I think and I don’t have anything to exchange you for that]

 

Oh. So that was the problem.

 

[I don’t want anything back. I already have one for myself, look] and he showed Kleverig his blue scarf. [It’s a gift].

 

[A gift? Why are you giving me a gift?]

 

Honestly, he didn’t know. He liked knitting, and he liked the fact that he could somehow create almost whatever he wanted and keep it. The yarn built into clothes kept him warm. He liked it. With these warm clothes, he didn’t mind about living in the cold, of course he much preferred the warmth of Marcus’ apartment and that of the cockpit of a racing car, his thoughts drift for a moment to the stables where he was raised but he quickly buries that thought at the back of his mind.

 

[I don’t know. I just thought you might like a scarf]

 

[I do, thank you. It’s cold outside]

 

Later, Rig found out the way to wear it underneath the hockey jersey when they were on the ice. Lief found out that day that the color black really suited him.

 

 

He snaps out of his thoughts when the music coming from the kitchen changes to a different beat. Marcus is in there doing something. Probably a drink for himself. Winter has started but it’s not cold at all inside the house.

They are staying at Alex’s house, the man Marcus and he train with. It is in a small city called Karlstoga. Lief likes it better than Marcus’ apartment at Örebro, because when they are there, he gets a bigger room where he can store everything he wants. He doesn’t mind narrow spaces, after all that is where he spent most of his time in Sauber and before that, but even then, he liked it when Marcus would put pictures on the narrow cupboard walls, specially those of rabbits and chickens, he likes chickens.

Chickens have soft feathers, almost as soft as knitting yarn.

That is also another reason why he likes it when they stay in the house, he can pet and take care of the chickens and the rabbits Marcus got for him. The rabbits run free around the house and the garden, only being stopped by a fence so they don’t scape into the forest.

Some moments ago he heard some noises near the front door, so he is sure one of them is trying to get inside the house.

The chickens don’t get to be inside the house though, not since Marcus is afraid of them, sometimes Alex will help him with them, but Marcus will stay inside the house or somewhere far enough he can pet one of the Angola rabbits without fearing one of the chickens will attack him.

 

 

 He continues knitting, he has to be quick now, one of the other reasons why he enjoys staying at the house is because it means they are going to the ice rink to play and he gets to see the others, his team.

Alex is not home, yet. Marcus told Lief he was somewhere in the world exercising. Alex does not race but he likes motorcycles. And from what Marcus has told him, he used to have a match but not anymore. Now he uses the bikes himself. Lief has not asked further. He likes it that Alex doesn’t treat him like a thing, like the man from Japan did. The man from Japan was always pushing him around even when Marcus told him Lief didn’t like to be touched.

_Do you want something to drink?_ Marcus sends him from the kitchen’s door, he has a cup in his hand.

 

 _Fika?_ He sends back and Marcus goes back inside the kitchen and returns with an identical cup and a plate with two pastries. He puts the cup in front of him along with the plate and goes to sit on the opposite couch.

_I’m almost done with this._ Lief sends and proudly shows Marcus the blue hat.

 

It’s very pretty. _Who is it for?_

_I’m not sure yet. My brothers already have one each and besides, I don’t think they will like this color._

 

Snowcat was very against the idea of a color pink scarf for some reason, and he has already decided Rig’s color is black. But pink was such a pretty color, it was warm and bright but not annoying like Ferrari red, it was prettier. Maybe he could…

 Marcus hums contently from where he is sitting in front the couch, he takes a sip of his cup.   _Who knows maybe Mika and Lentaa will like it._ That definitively gets Lief attention and he stops from reaching to one of the two pastries to stare at Marcus who is looking at him with a playful grin.

_Lentaa is coming to the ice ring today? Is he playing? Will he be part of the Team? What about Mika? Is he playing too? Marcus! We need to get them Jerseys!_

_I am not sure if Lentäa knows how to skate on ice to be honest_

_But he must, at least Mika must have taught him how, just like you taught me, besides, he comes from the land of much snow, he comes from next to Sweden!_

_Finland, yes, and maybe Mika knows how to skate, but I don’t know if he plays hockey. I don’t think Mika’s first wish had been to be a hockey player like I did._

_Like Kimi did_. He sends, more a though than an answer, Kimi told Marcus that story once, when they were on the truck that transports them at the driver’s parade where they wave to people that see them race.

 

 _Yes._ Is Marcus answer, and he would have probably tried to get more information on whether he can get Mika and Lentaa to play on the team when his brother’s mind reaches his as there is a knock on the door.

 _Rigs is here!_ He says excitedly, putting his knitting stuff away, not bothering at all in trying to control the emotion and happiness he is feeling.

Marcus goes to open the door while Lief ops to wearing only his white balaclava on before putting on his helmet. He is ready to go skating...right before he eats the pastry, that is, surely Marcus won't mind if he eats both of...Marcus already ate them...yeah, he saw that coming.

 _Sorry_ , Marcus sends from the door and Lief revs and stands up. It's time to hit the Ice Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, any similarities with real life are a mere coincidence.


End file.
